narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaya Namikaze
Kaya Namikaze ( カヤ風ミナト'', Namikaze Kaya) is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and the sub-leader of Team 7. She is known worldwide for mastering in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu e Taijutsu , being her nickname '''Masterpiece Doll '(傑作人形, Kessaku ningyo). Background Kaya is the sister of the 'Minato Namikaze, '''also known as ''"Yondaime" ''or ''"Konoha's Yellow Flash". Aparently, there is no information about their parents. Since young age, she was a sweet girl and adored by Minato and Kushina. But, because of being sister of the "Konoha's Yellow Flash", ''she was always pressured in the Academy because of that relationship. She entered at the Academy in a young age, more younger that it should be, being college of people such as Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and more people. In the Academy days, she never showed interest in nothing that happen in there, giving the look of a rebelious girl. Often, the teachers compared her to his brother, which she always got mad about. Because she never payed atenttion to the classes, Kakashi always had the best grades which annoyed her. Always wanting to win Kakashi, she got her pride hurted when Kakashi graduated first than her. The following year, when she had 6 years old, she showed full interest in class, making everyone suprised about it her talent and abilities but she only did this to be able to beat Kakashi's abilities. Kakashi Gaiden Due to her flu became worse because of the last mission, she couldn't go in the mission where they needed to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. After Minato, Kakashi and Rin coming back after the mission acomplished, the went visit Kaya at their sensei's house. Minato explained what happened in the mission and Rin told that Obito died and gave his eye to Kakashi because of his wound on his left eye. Kaya stayed in shock after that information and her eyes got must but not even one tear fell, because he died with honor. In the same day, Kaya gave Kakashi her present for him becoming a jonin even through she already was one. It was a rare katana that a old man had gave her for her aid him when he was in need. Post-War Soon after the end of the war, when the Nine-Tails attacked Konohagakure, Kaya's friends and colleagues were barred from participating in the defence of the village by Kurenai's father and other older shinobi. Mean while, Kaya wasn't barred because she was with Minato, Kushina, Biwako and Taji in the place where Naruto was going to born, since the seal would weaken and it would be a danger for Konohagakure. ANBU would be guarding the area and Minato and Kaya would mantain the seal while Kushina went into labour. Despite to her age in that time being 13 years old, Minato trust in her and her abilities to help him. Soon after Naruto was born they were found by Tobi who had killed the ANBU stationed outside and infiltrated the cave. While Minato and Kaya were focus on Naruto and Kushina, Tobi killed Biwako Sarutobi and Taji then took Naruto hostage, threatening to do the same to him. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave Tobi the chance to escape with Kushina but not with mush ease. Kaya had stayed with Kushina and she was ready to fight against him. But because of being so young and not having experience at fighting alone with such a danger opponent, she was defeated with fiercy and taken with Kushina. Meanwhile, Minato found a safe place to put Naruto and then teleported to Kushina. He arrived in time to stop the Nine-Tails — having been removed from her body — from killing her, and teleported back to Naruto with Kushina and Kaya in his arms. Minato reunited mother and son and then Kaya went to help defend Konoha from the Nine-Tails while Minato prepared himself to fight againts Tobi. While Kushina gave her final words to Naruto, Minato summoned Gerotora, gave him the key to the seal he would use on Naruto, and sent him to Jiraiya. After Kushina told Naruto how much his parents loved him he seconds everything she says and then sealed the Nine-Tails and the rest of their chakra into Naruto so that they would be able to see him again when he was older, ending their lives. Since the Third Hokage and Kaya had come to help, Minato used his last moments to request that Konoha think of Naruto as a hero, and not the container of the monster that caused so much death and destruction. Before he died he sealed some of his own chakra into Naruto so that he could someday see him again too, specifically if ever the seal was about to break so that he could restore it. When Kaya returned to the village she found it in ruin. Due to Yondaime's orders and not her brothers, she summoned Yoshie to distract the Nine-Tails long enough to teleport it away from the village to Naruto, Minato and Kushina's location. Kushina restrained it. Despite knowing that the trauma of resealing the Nine-Tails in her weakened body would kill her, she volunteered to do it so the Nine-Tails would die with her. Minato however disagreed, and instead decided that he would use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails to weaken it and then seal the rest into Naruto. Kushina and Kaya objected since this would mean Minato's death and leave Naruto with Kaya, who was still a kid. Minato told Kaya for not take care of Naruto, since know one could know about the fight and the story behind the attack or it could lead to war. Minato insisted it was for the best since allowing the Nine-Tails to resurrect itself, without a jinchūriki to contain it, would inevitably cause harm to Konoha and the Fire Country. Also, Minato was convinced that Naruto was the "Child of the Prophecy" Jiraiya had once told him about and would need the Nine-Tails' power to someday defeat Tobi. After Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the beast's Yin chakra, the Nine-Tails realised their intentions and tried to kill Naruto, but Kushima and Minato protect him with their bodies.. While they were dying, after Kushima and Minato had said their words to Naruto, Minato called Kaya to be more closer and he said, while the three of them were crying. ''"Kaya, you are young now and I'm really sorry I can't take no longer care of you. I'm sad that I'm going to leave such two beautiful kids behind, my son and my sister. But even through I'm dying, i'm dying happy and i don't regret anything I did. Thank you for being the sister I always dream and one day, I know we will be able to see each other. Goodbye Kaya, be happy." Before Minato seal the Kyuubi, Kaya looked through Kyuubi eyes and she said: "There is no chance you can bring hapiness to anyone. One day, when we meet again, face to face, when you are here, outside in your full form, I'm gonna kill you. And if I'm going to hell, you're coming with me." Kushina and Minato gave Kaya a smile and he did de seal, both dying after. In middle of the tears falling from Kaya's eyes, she looked at Naruto and hugged him, fainting after because the pain she was feeling of the wounds and the lost of blood. Personality Kaya is a nature-lover and it's seens often her walking around the florest or the lake. She is a very loyal girl and she is very protective to the ones she loves, like Naruto because he resembles her about her brother. It shown that, Kaya doesn't like to hide her feelings like other ninjas do, so when she wants to cry, she does it. She is a very amusing and lovely girl because when Minato was alive, people could clearly see, she trully loved his brother with her full heart. Making moms jeleous because their sons weren't like that. Since she start hanging more with Kakashi because of work and stuff, she became a little naughty because of "Ichi Ichi series". Due to war she was invloved at such young age, she is peaceful girl who is against wars. And, because of the promisse she made at Kyuubi, she is a very determinade person who'll do everything till the end. She is quite stubborn and she never gives up at nothing. Through, when someone pisses her off, she can reach by having short temper or not even care, what happens the most. Maybe because of the person or the nivel of the prank, something like that. Appearance Kaya haves the style of a lolita tomboy style due to ehr clothes and her hair. On top, she's often seen with a pink tank-top, a short black vest and and a small black slim jacket. For the bottom, she wears a grey jeans with a black and pink knee high boots. For the acessories, she wears a necklace on the neck that was gaven by Kakashi, grey gloves on her hands and two punk belts with a black pouch to put shurikens. She haves with a bright white hair despite to her age and the style is more of a spikey style. She haves shining hazel-orange eyes and a pale fair skin. What you can notice at first its her body lines which is very curvy and what men define by "hot". Abilities Kaya is more powerful than the genious Kakashi but she only showed that after graduating at age 6. She became a chunin at 7 and later a Jonin at 10, were ninjas can see the difference between her and Kakashi since they were ANBU's partners in their ANBU days. Over the years, she trained her ninjutsus, genjutsus and taijutsus skills till she master them, making her really popular among other shinobis and kunoichis. Because of her skills, she is always sended in important tasks, such as S-ranked missions when she is alone or with Kakashi. Since it's like this, she was the second choice of become Hokage after Jiraya, when Sarutoni died, but she refused. In part ll, Naruto and Kakashi noticed that she was a lot better than Tsunade or Jiraya and that it could clearly see that Kaya, was much more suitable for Hokage replace than Danzo, despite her age. Kaya is also able to summon a buch of cats to aid her in battle or for minor things. Status Part I Although later earning status as a jōnin-sensei, Kaya developed a reputation throughout the academy for having exceedingly high standards (just like Kakashi) on who they would train, and failing every potential genin team that took the survival training exam they proctored. When they was given the next potential Team 7 — which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno — she gave them a bell test, requiring the three of them to obtain at least one bell that Kakashi keeps on his waist. With only two bells available and three genin present, their students believed the test to be a competition against each other and so they worked independently in the attempt to take a bell, which Kaya founded amusing. Each of the young ninja try their own methods to getting a bell, only for Kakashi to easily defeat them. After Team 7 failed their test, Kakashi and Kaya quicked to express how displeased they were with their performance. After belittling each of their performances, Kaya revealed the true goal of this test: teamwork. After explaining the importance of teamwork and seeing how ashamed they were at their performance, Kakashi decided to give Team 7 one more chance to act as a team, and let them take a break for lunch. However, Naruto, having earlier tried to steal their lunches, was forbidden to eat. Deciding that they would need Naruto in peak condition if they were to work together, Sasuke and Sakura gave him food anyway. Kakashi and Kaya witnessed this act and immediately confronted them, feigning anger that they disobeyed them, before passing them. The newly formed team explained that they needed to work as a team first before anything else. Then, Kaya congratulated them on being the first team to pass under them after revealing the true objective of the test: teamwork and loyalty to your team-mates. It was later revealed that Kakashi and Kaya had chosen specifically to be the leaders of Team 7 because of Naruto and Sasuke. Their duty in addition to training the team was also to keep the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in Naruto contained, and to keep Sasuke from walking down a dark path, since Kakashi had similar traits that would allow him to better understand him. Land of Waves Arc After completing a number of easy D-rank missions, Team 7, at Naruto's insistence, was assigned a somewhat more difficult C-rank task of escorting the bridge-builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves. They were attacked en route by the Demon Brothers. After Kaya easily defeated them, she and Kakashi realised that there was more to the mission than a simple escort, and convinced Tazuna to tell them the truth, that the Land of Waves was under the tyranny of Gatō. Tazuna hoped to build a bridge that would free the country, and had thus garnered Gatō's assassination attempts. Even though the mission was far more dangerous than what they had been initially assigned (A-rank, B-rank jōnin difficulty), Team 7 agreed to act as his bodyguard until the bridge was complete. Upon arriving in the Land of Waves, Team 7 was attacked by Zabuza Momochi, another of Gatō's hired assassins. Zabuza's superior experience with water-based techniques, combined with Kakashi's focus on protecting his team-mates, allowed him to catch Kakashi off guard, resulting in Zabuza trapping Kakashi with a water prison. Kakashi pleaded with his students to flee with Tazuna, but Kaya instead chose to work together with with her students, and managed to free him. Using his Sharingan, Kakashi was able to turn the tide against Zabuza. Before Kakashi could land a killing blow, a boy named Haku stepped in, and appeared to kill Zabuza first. He then took Zabuza's body away, claiming that he was a Kirigakure hunter-nin and would dispose of it, after which Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion due to overuse of his Sharingan. Realising that Haku might have faked Zabuza's death to save him, Kaya trained Team 7 to gain better chakra control while Kakashi was recuperating. In a week, they had mastered the training, and thus resumed their bodyguard duty. At the bridge they were confronted by Zabuza and Haku, confirming Kaya's suspicions. While Haku engaged Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi and Kaya fought Zabuza. Still determined to win, Zabuza relentlessly attacked Kakashi and Kaya but the battle turned completely in their favour, as Kakashi easily outmanoeuvred Zabuza. Gatō and the rest of his henchmen later showed up to have Zabuza disposed of as a result of his failure, only for Zabuza to kill Gatō. While Kakashi and Kaya witnessed the event, Gatō's henchmen in turn killed Zabuza. In response, Kakashi used his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to scare the thugs away. As Zabuza died, he asked Kaya to bring his body beside Haku's before he passed away. Kaya buried them alongside each other before returning to Konoha with Team 7.Having learned from Kakashi's defeat, Zabuza relied on sneak attacks during the battle through his Hiding in Mist Technique to keep him from falling prey to Kakashi's Sharingan. What he forgot is that, he didn't saw Kaya's abilities when they meet for the first time. In response, Kaya summoned her Yoshie underground (due to her teamwork with Kakashi) to locate and pin down Zabuza, making him an easy target for her Lightning Cutter. Before she could kill Zabuza, they was once again interrupted by Haku, who used himself as a human shield and took the blow intended for Zabuza, thus being killed in the process. Chūnin Exam Arc Feeling that their students were ready, Kakashi and Kaya entered Team 7 in the Chūnin Exams, despite some initial disapproval from other elite ninja. After Sasuke was branded with the Cursed Seal of Heaven by Orochimaru during the exam's second phase, Kaya took it upon herself to deal with the cursed seal, since she deal with Ank's seal before. Unable to remove it, she instead used the Evil Sealing Method to try and prevent its usage. Following the preliminary matches, Kaya asked Kakashi to him, personally train Sasuke for a month after realising how much Orochimaru desired Sasuke from his subordinate Kabuto Yakushi attempting to abduct him. While Kakashi was training Sasuke, Jiraya training Naruto, Kaya was training Sakura by teaching basic skills of medical ninjutsu, since she mastered all ninjutsu techniques. Believing that, it must possess a medical-nin in every team, she tought her what she knew about medicine and she teach her Tsunde Chakra Punch, but she was unable to do it in that time. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Sunagakure and Otogakure's invasion of Konoha began during Sasuke's match, Kaya released a genjutsu along with Kakashi, Might Guy and Sakura, and helped repel the invaders along with Kakashi and Guy. Kakashi and Gay ended up having several contests to see who could defeat the most Suna and Oto-nin, leading Kaya punch the top of their head for playing in the middle of a battle. When Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was going after Gaara, Kakashi warned Kaya, and she sent Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru Nara, Pakkun and Yoshie to stop him and bring him back. After defeating several Suna and Oto-nin, she is briefly seen with Kakashi, Guy, Aoba and Kurenai. After the failed Invasion, she attends the Third Hokage's funeral with Kakashi, mourning his loss, he listens to Iruka's words at the funeral and thinks how sad it would be if the Third had died for nothing. Search for Tsunade Arc Shortly after the invasion was prevented, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, and Kisame Hoshigaki of Akatsuki infiltrated the village. Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi tried to apprehend the two, but they were almost killed, making Kakashi intervene. Although Kakashi was able to hold his own against Itachi for a short while, Kakashi fell victim to Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Severely weakened by the technique, Kakashi confirmed that Itachi and Kisame were after Naruto and the Nine-Tails before collapsing. With Kakashi's knowledge on them, Itachi ordered Kisame to kidnap Kakashi. Luckily, Kaya arrived just in time to drive the Akatsuki members off. Kakashi was left in a coma after what happened, and was not revived until Tsunade returned to the village. Immediately after recovering, he was sent on a new mission with Kaya. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Kakashi and Kaya returned from their mission, they found out that Sasuke had defected to Orochimaru, and that a squad of genin, led by Shikamaru, was all that had been sent out to retrieve him. Ignoring the fact that Kaya had a new mission to go alone, Kakashi and Kaya rushed out to track down Sasuke and the retrieval team. Using Kakashi's ninken, Kakashi and Kaya was able to locate a defeated Naruto, with Sasuke having already left. Unable to pursue Sasuke because of a fresh rainfall and due to Naruto's current condition, Kakashi and Kaya took Naruto back to the village to recover, saddened that they failed to help their students. Before setting out on her mission, Kaya stops a battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Learning that in his absence, Sasuke had begun reverting to his obsession for power and revenge. Kaya lectures Sasuke about misusing the Chidori, pointing out that it was designed to protect friends, not attack them. She encourages Sasuke to place greater importance on friendships than on revenge, then leaves to let her words sink in, unaware that Sasuke was given little time to embrace those words thanks to Orochimaru’s Sound Four. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Kakashi and Kaya continued to be sent on missions during the filler arcs, leaving them with very few appearances. They returned from a mission in time to recapture some of the prisoners that had escaped from prison when Mizuki led a breakout. She was later sent to assist with the Cursed Warrior incident in the Land of Birds. While not officially her mission and arriving much later, Kaya realised the situation wasn't as it seemed, and ultimately took command of the team, thereby deciding to investigate. This led to Kaya's fight with Hōki's minions, Nagare and Hokushin, whom she defeated with relative ease. In the Ultimate Weapon Arc, Kakashi was sent to spy ith Kaya on the Takumi Village when rumours of an uprising reached Konoha. There, they discovered the entire village abandoned, and the corpses missing. They later showed up towards the end of the arc, where they were sent as part of reinforcements, along with Jiraiya, to aid Naruto and the rest of the genin in helping Sunagakure, only to discover that Naruto's team had already successfully completed their mission. At the conclusion of Part I, Naruto and Sakura began training under Jiraiya and Tsunade respectively, leaving Kakashi free to train himself. The Love Events Arc After being told that they were free to train alone, Kakashi and Kaya teamed up and they went around the world together for their training. Due to the time they spent all together, just the two of them, they start releasing their emotions, giving both other feelings than just partnership. In the middle of their training, they both notice how closer they were now than before, leaving Kaya confused about her feelings toward Kakashi. While that happens, she start loosing focus on her training which Kakashi founds odd. In their final training, Kaya had put her feelings apart just till she end the training and she returns to train even harder than Kakashi. In their final day, one day before coming back to Konoha after two years travelling, Kakashi invited Kaya for a date around the river in the place they were staying, the Land of Fangs. The two got really closer to each other in the 2 years and half they spent together and they both admitted their feelings for each other. With smiling face and a blush on her face, Kakashi takes his masks, finally revealing his face to Kaya, the only person who'll ever see. After this, Kaya and Kakashi kiss each other, making them being officially dating each other. Later, they return to Kohona, and their friends congratulate them for their relationship, such as Guy, Asuma, Iruka, Tsunade, Kurenai e Anko and much more. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc With Team 7 effectively dissolved, Kakashi and Kaya spent the two and half years further enhancing and refining their abilities to prepare for the inevitable battle with Akatsuki. After Naruto's return to the village, Kakashi was given, by Naruto, the newest edition to the Icha-Icha series which made Kaya punch Naruto for not having a copy for her. Later, Kakashi had Naruto and Sakura take another bell test, with the real objective being to actually capture the bells, to see how much they have improved. Meanwhile, Kaya was takin notes from their improves and new jutsus, bein really impressed with her two students. When they were unable to get close enough to Kakashi to each take a bell, Naruto and Sakura resorted to trying to spoil the plot of the most recent Icha-Icha novel, throwing Kakashi off guard and allowing them to take the bells. After this, Kaya scolded Kakashi for being so carefree because of the book, but later, she kissed him because she was proud. In that point, Naruto and Sakura got to know that their senseis were dating. When word reached Konoha that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, Team Kakashi was sent to rescue Gaara. Upon arrival in Sunagakure, they are teamed with Chiyo before following Akatsuki's trail. Along the way, they encountered Itachi. Kakashi was able to fight on even grounds in this battle, but noted that Itachi's performance wasn't what it was the last time they met. With a well-timed manoeuvre, Kakashi was able to trick and restrain Itachi, giving Kaya the opening needed to finish the fight with her Fangs of Lightning . Afterwards, they discovered that the Itachi was only a lookalike. They then met up with Team Guy, which was sent as back-up to Team Kakashi, outside an Akatsuki lair. Because there is a barrier over the entrance, Team Guy went to take down the barrier. This allowed Team Kakashi to infiltrate the lair, where they found Sasori, Deidara and Gaara. Deidara flew off with Gaara's body, with Naruto, Kaya and Kakashi in pursuit, leaving Sasori to Sakura and Chiyo. While pursuing Deidara, Kakashi tried to use his new Mangekyō Sharingan and its Kamui ability in an attempt to remove his head, but his aim was poor and he was only able to sever an arm. Because of using that technique he got a little tired, making Kaya aid him in his chase. Nevertheless, Naruto was able to retrieve Gaara. With Naruto successful, Deidara tried to use a Suicide Bombing Clone to escape. Kakashi used Kamui again to get rid of the explosion, saving Team Guy, who was nearby. Chiyo gives her life to revive Gaara and they return home. Because he used Kamui too much, Guy prompted to carry Kakashi on his back, to the disgust of the rest of the two teams except for Lee who offered to do the same with Neji. Afterwards Kakashi is left bed-ridden for a week, with his nurse being Kaya. Sasuke and Sai Arc Kakashi, a bit disorientated, was brought back to Konohagakure by Guy and rushed to the hospital to recover from the strain of using his Ordered bed rest for at least a week, , a former ally, goes in his stead as Team Kakashi's leader to capture Sasori's spy. Before the mission began, Kakashi learned the horror that awaited if Naruto was allowed to reach the fourth-tail of the Nine-Tails chakra cloak; had received a near-fatal blow to the chest during training with Naruto in that form. He was later seen been hooked up to an IV, complaining that he wants to eat solid foods. Because Kakashi uses his Mangekyō Sharingan to much, he ordered bed rest for at least a week and Kaya needed to stay and take care of Kakashi. Yamato, a formed ANBU ally of Kaya and Kakashi, goes in their place an Team Kakashi's leader to capture Sasori's spy. Before the mission began, Kaya warned if Yamato steals her place as sub-leader, she would make him eat sand and Kaya and Kakashi learned the horror that awaited if Naruo was allowed to reach the fourth-tail of the Nine-Tails chackra cloak; Jiraiya had recieve a near-fatal blow to the chest during training with Naruto in that form, leaving Kaya really worried about her nephew, Naruto. They were later seen been, by Kakashi complainin that he wants to eat solid food while Kaya is giving him medical food. Itachi Pursuit Arc Due to injuries she suffured when she went on mission alone, she had to stay in the hospital and she could fight against Hidan and Kakuzu, leaving her really mad with herself. When word of Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke reached Konoha, Kaya tried to make another attempt at retrieving Sasuke. She assembled the members of Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai (minus Kurenai) into an Eight Man Squad, and set out to locate either Sasuke or his brother, Itachi. Kiba and Naruto were eventually able to find Sasuke's location, and the team gave chase, only to be delayed by Tobi. Their efforts to attack Tobi all proved futile because of Tobi's unique teleporting technique. With his use of that technique, Kaya fall hard on the floor with a expression of shock since he was the same person who attack Konoha at 16 years ago. The guys all looked at Kaya and tears and anger were shown in her face till lead Tobi recognize her face. (I'm going to put some dialogue) Kaya: "That technique...you are the same who fought against me and my brother 16 years ago!" Tobi: "I knew I could recognize your face. You are Yondaime's sister, un?" '' Kaya: ''"You still use Sthe same technique back then, you lack originality." Tobi: "You change...still, I like the past Kaya. I liked her when she was 13 years old. She wasn't a threat back then but now...your death is coming soon." It only end their conversation when Zetsu reported to Tobi that Sasuke had killed Itachi that they were able to continue their pursuit. Before Tobi disappeared, Kaya noticed, to not for her susprise, a Sharingan on Tobi. Despite the team's haste, Tobi got to Sasuke first and, having lost the trail, were forced to return home. After that, Kaya asked everyone to gather around and she told everyone to not tell what happened between her and Tobi, since it was Minato's wish to what happened 16 years ago not being known. Invasion of Pain Arc When Akatsuki's leader, Pain, attacked Konoha in search of Naruto, Kakashi and Kaya confronted Pain's Deva Path, after realising that the initial attack was a diversion. She saved Iruka Umino from certain death, but was overpowered by the Deva Path's gravitational-manipulation techniques, repelling all of Kaya's attacks. When the Asura Path arrived to help the Deva Path, Kaya and Kakashi was forced on the defensive until he got reinforcements from Chōji and Chōza Akimichi. After figuring out the Deva Path's powers, Kaya and Kakashi devised a plan together, and used Chōji and Chōza's help to take down the Deva Path. They almost succeeded, but the Asura Path uses itself as shield, allowing the Deva Path to counter, defeating them all. Believing them all to be dead, the Deva Path left. When he came to, Kaya sent Chōji to tell Tsunade about the Deva Path's abilities. But as Chōji left, the still-active Asura Path launched a missile at him. Despite knowing that Kaya was almost out of chakra, and would likely die if she used her new technique but, Kaya used one of Minato's kunais and she performed Space-Time Barrier to dispose of the missile and save Chōji. Having expended the last of her chakra, Kaya died along with Kakashi, who secretly had gave her his chakra too, and their soul left their bodies. She lamented on how she failed to protect Naruto and soon found herself at Minato's safe house with his deceased brother, Minato , to whom he tells her life story upon request from his father, telling what she did after he died, how Naruto was and how her and Kakashi were happy together when she was alive. During Pain's destruction of Konoha, Kaya's and Kakashi's body was protected by one of Katsuyu's divisions. After finishing the recount of her life, she stated that she finally understood that she couldn't seek revenge by killing Kurama, because of his death and was now proud of him for it. Their conversation was halted when a ray of light beamed down upon Kaya, as a result of Nagato's Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Before seeing her sister depart, Minato hugged and thanked Kaya for being always beside Naruto, and declared that he would now be able to join Kushina without worries. Kaya then woke up in the Konoha battlefield, with Chōji shocked for her and Kakashi being alive. As Kaya wondered what happened, a Katsuyu division explained to them the series of events that had occurred. After the invasion came to an end, Kakashi and Kaya fetched Naruto and brought him back to a massive welcoming party at Konoha. There, she complimented Naruto on finally achieving his goal to be accepted and appreciated by the whole village. Trivia *"Kaya" is Japanese for "resting place" (カヤ) and "Namikaze" means "waves and wind" (波風), so his name means "Resting place between waves and winds" (波と風の間の場所を休んでいる). It's a very suitable name since, when someone is with a problem, they come to talk to her. *According to the my databook: **Kaya's hobby is reading (Icha Icha series). **Kaya wishes to fight Kyuubi. **Kaya's favourite foods are miso soup with eggplant and ramen, while hers least favourites are anything anything really spicy or salty. **Kakashi's favourite word is "Friendship" (友情, Yūjō ). Quotes (To Naruto) "Even when people are against you, you must stand up and never loose hope because everyone deserves a chance to ask forgiveness." '' (To Sasuke) ''"Love your friends as they love you. Respect them as they do to you. Even through you turn your back to them, they'll always pick you up no matter where you are." (To Sakura) "You must first think with your heart and than with your brain. Now, which one you choose? Logical or emotional?" (To Kakashi Gaiden) "If he died, he died happy. He was happy because he finally reached your heart. He's thankfull for all the memories you gave him. He's happy because he was your best friend. He died happy and with honor." (To Kakashi) "I'm silly to the point to love you deeply...What did you did to make me fall into your charms?" Category:DRAFT